


L & R

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Saya bahkan gak tahu harus pasang tag apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enggak kok. Ini enggak berat hukumannya, cuma disuruh ciuman--"</p><p>...oke. Yang barusan itu kelepasan. Isogai langsung siaga satu saat sadar pandangan mata Asano menajam. Lanjutan kalimatnya terlupakan; jangan sampai Maehara dalam bahaya besar hanya karena kesalahpahaman Asano yang ternyata cemburuan. "Pelajaran macam apa yang hukumannya ciuman cuma gara-gara enggak bisa ngucapin 'L' dan 'R' tanpa ketukar?" </p><p>Pelajarannya Bitch-sensei, tentu saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L & R

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, Assassination Classroom punyanya Yuusei Matsui. Saya cuma iseng nulis fic AsaIso ini karena kurang asupan. Sekian, terima kasih. /headbow

"Bibirmu bengkak."

 

Isogai meraba bibirnya yang memang sedikit bengkak. "Oh, ini? Hukuman gara-gara masih tertukar waktu bilang 'L' sama 'R'," jawabnya santai, masih belum sadar hawa-hawa membunuh yang menguar dari balik punggung Asano. Atau sekian macam imajinasi Asano tentang hukuman yang diberikan, mulai dari yang ringan sampai yang berat seperti siksaan atau apapun...

 

"Tidak ada luka di bagian lain 'kan?" Melihat Asano yang tidak biasanya terdengar khawatir (wajahnya memang masih datar seperti biasanya, tetapi Isogai tahu kalau pacarnya itu khawatir. Anggaplah insting ibu-ibu--abaikan saja yang barusan), sang remaja ikemen tertawa lepas. "Enggak kok. Ini enggak berat hukumannya, cuma disuruh ciuman--"

 

...oke. Yang barusan itu kelepasan. Isogai langsung siaga satu saat sadar pandangan mata Asano menajam. Lanjutan kalimatnya terlupakan; jangan sampai Maehara dalam bahaya besar hanya karena kesalahpahaman Asano yang ternyata cemburuan. "Pelajaran macam apa yang hukumannya ciuman cuma gara-gara enggak bisa ngucapin 'L' dan 'R' tanpa ketukar?" desis Asano pelan. Entah kenapa Isogai teringat pada sosok berambut biru yang seringnya di bawah lindungan Karma saat mendengarnya.

 

Tetap saja, Isogai bungkam. Tidak mungkin 'kan, dia menjawab dengan, "Pelajaran yang diampu seorang pembunuh bayaran perempuan yang nama panggilannya di kelas saja misleading banget-bangetan"? Karena itu, iseng saja dia berkata (dengan niat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan), "Asano jago bahasa asing, 'kan? Ajarin dong, biar aku enggak kena hukuman lagi." Itu, dan juga supaya kemungkinan teman dekatnya mati muda berkurang. Hanya karena pacarnya yang lumayan cemburuan, pemirsa sekalian.

 

Asano berhenti berjalan. Matanya menatap Isogai lurus--dan Isogai menyesal sudah berucap demikian. "Coba ngomong pakai bahasa Inggris. Kalau salah, nanti kukoreksi."

 

-krik krik krik. Kalimat sopan macam apakah yang sudah diajarkan Bitch-sensei padanya? Kalimat apa kiranya dalam bahasa Inggris yang ia ketahui dan tidak membuat Asano makin curiga?

 

"U-um..."

 

Asano masih menunggu.

 

"Eeeh..."

 

Asano masih sabar menunggu.

 

Isogai banjir keringat dingin. Wajahnya mulai memerah, tangannya gemetaran, dan kepanikan mulai menyebar. "Um, eh, err..." Dia batuk-batuk. Mungkin satu kalimat itu cukup 'sopan' untuk diucapkan pada orang lain. Mungkin, yah, mungkin... " _Asano is_... r _ea_ ll _y good at kissing_?"

 

krik. krik. krik. krik. kriiiiik--

 

"Hmph."

 

Di mana kiranya ia bisa mendapatkan sekop dalam waktu cepat? Isogai berasa ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup melihat ekspresi Asano yang tidak karuan--antara ingin tertawa (entah karena lucu atau ingin mengejek) dan bingung mendengar ucapannya barusan.

 

"Memangnya tahu dari mana kalau aku jago nyium orang?" tanya Asano, satu tangan menutupi mulutnya. Ingin menahan tawa, bisa juga. Alasan lain? Itu masih jadi misteri.

 

"Uhm, aku cuma ngasal doang?" _Koro-sensei, kalau kau mau menghancurkan dunia, tolong hancurkan saja sekarang,_ pikir Isogai, mulai putus asa menghadapi cobaan yang satu ini. Kalau ia masih hidup esok hari dan tidak bunuh diri saking malunya menghadapi pacarnya sendiri, Isogai bersumpah akan lebih sering berkonsultasi dengan Koro-sensei daripada Bitch-sensei dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

 

"Hoo?" Demi apapun--wahai Asano, tolong pekalah pada Isogai yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menghindari tatapan matamu itu! "Yakin enggak mau tahu kenyataannya?"

 

Detik ini, Isogai sudah nyaris mati berdiri di usia dini.

 

"Ngomong-omong, pengucapanmu barusan masih salah. R dan L-nya masih ketukar."

 

Melihat seringaian yang muncul di wajah Asano, mendadak Isogai teringat ekspresi Karma sedang mengamati foto Nagisa saat menyamar menjadi perempuan.

 

"Hukumannya enggak cuma terbatas di kelas 3-E doang, 'kan?"

 

**.**

 

Keesokan harinya, Isogai bolos pelajaran untuk pertama kalinya. Tepat di jam yang diampu Bitch-sensei pula.

 

Beberapa orang sibuk mengira-ngira alasannya. Sementara itu, dua saksi mata yang kebetulan lewat saat Isogai nyaris pingsan saking malunya (baca: Karma dan Nagisa) pura-pura tidak tahu ketika ada yang bertanya pada mereka. Lebih ke arah tidak ada yang bertanya pada Karma, sih. Cengiran ala Koro-sensei yang ia tunjukkan sejak pagi tadi sudah cukup menjadi tanda bagi murid-murid lain untuk tidak mendekatinya kalau masih ingin berumur panjang.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
